


Insomnia

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Homelessness, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep study, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Hello and welcome!My name is Dr.Marcus Iplier and I would like to extend to you this once in a lifetime opportunity to participate in a groundbreaking research study on various sleep disorders, mainly insomnia. I am inviting twelve lucky individuals to come and stay at my lavish manor on the top of Raspy Hill. This is an all-expense-paid, month long stay that guarantees a hefty payout at the end of your thirty-day stay. The study begins on August 5th. Serious inquiries only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with Whatsastory on Wattpad

"You should have known better than to come here, Marvin." Anti's voice was low and menacing. The sound surrounded Marvin, gripping him in unseen restraints, his body forcing him to stay rooted in place.

"I'm dangerous, remember? And now I really, really wanna play with you," he purred, licking his lips at the delectable treat in front of him. Marvin wanted to speak, to say anything that would prove that Anti had no power over him, but his mouth was just as immobilized as the rest of his shaking body.

"Tell me, my precious little kitten," he whispered as he leaned forward, taking the standing man in his mouth. "Do you like it when I toy with you?" His tongue swirls in delicious ways, zigzagging across his head in an impossible fashion.

"Y-yes, Anti... so fucking much," Marvin let out in a breathy whisper, finally finding his voice as his head tilted back in ecstasy. His fists tug at the green hair, loving every second of that hot pink mouth's magic.

Anti bobbed his head, taking Marvin's twitching cock as deep as his throat would allow, allowing himself to glitch in and out of existence. The added sensation was almost too much for the sorcerer, sending his voice into a higher, more frenzied octave.

"Don't stop... ah, you're so fucking good at this, Anti. So fucking good, baby."

"Shh," Anti hushed, pulled off of Marvin for a moment. "You wouldn't want him to hear us, would you?"

Marvin shook his head, clasping his hand over his mouth to keep his sounds of pleasure at bay. The house was quiet at this time of night, but the level of danger was always there. It didn't help that Marvin was pinned against the kitchen counter, with his dress shirt hiked up and his cock hanging out of his pants. Anti had a thing for exhibitionism and apparently was also an adrenaline junkie when it came to sex. The higher the chance of them getting caught in the act, the hotter it became for him. Of course, this was incredibly stupid, since Jack had no inclination that any of his alters were romantically involved with each other. He'd surely lose his fucking mind if he ever found out that Anti had been fucking Marvin for the better part of a year behind his back.

"Turn around, beautiful," he commanded as he stood up and wiped his mouth, and Marvin did as he was told.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked sweetly, pressing his chest into Marvin's back. Marvin nodded quickly as he leaned over the counter, fully exposing himself to the man behind him.

Anti lined himself up, and pressed in gently, letting out a low groan of satisfaction as he filled the other up to the hilt. Very little prep was needed when they fucked, it was like their bodies were made for each other. Two pieces of the same puzzle, cut to fit together for eternity.

Marvin's breath caught in his throat, the pain of sex long gone, leaving only pleasure behind. He moved his hips against Anti's, fucking himself more than letting himself be fucked if you could call it that at all. In their minds, they were making love, pouring every bit of emotion into one another that they could in their limited time and space.

Anti covered Marvin's mouth with his hand, knowing very well that his lover could rattle the windows with his loud moans and whines. Despite the thrill of getting caught in the act, Anti didn't exactly feel like explaining this twisted image of self-love to his creator. Marvin was panting against his hand, hips smacking into the countertop as Anti drilled his insides. Moments like this were far and few in between unfortunately, mostly because the residents that lived in this house were all insomniacs in one way or another. Jack's shitty sleep schedule and general abundance of energy seemed to bleed into each of them, and so, the house was active at all hours of the day and night. Marvin's hooded eyes snapped open at the sound of the floorboards creaking, his heart rate kicking up as panic swirled inside his chest. This was stupid. Someone was bound to see them like this, and there really wasn't anything that they could say to explain away their actions. What they were doing was wrong, but neither of them actually saw anything wrong with how they felt about each other.

Anti's hips stilled for a moment, green eyes staring at the light that just turned on from the hallway adjacent to the living room. He could see a vague shadow, but couldn't decipher who exactly it belonged to since they all shared the same build.

"Stay quiet, little dove." Anti murmured into his ear, "It could be anyone."

The footsteps trailed across the hall slowly, intermittent steps making it difficult to trace the destination. Soon another light was flicked on, and the door to a room was shut.

"I think it was just Robbie going to the restroom," Anti whispered, and started moving again. "Stay quiet and I won't have to stop when he's done."

Soon enough the grinding was back at the same filthy pace, both men moving in concert to make beautiful music. Marvin's back arched at such an angle that allowed him to rest the back of his head on Anti's chest, freeing up his throat for the demon to clutch on to. The sound of bare feet hitting the hardwood floor caught Marvin's attention once again, but this time it was getting closer. The silver-haired man whimpered, tapping Anti's forearm to grab his attention. The glitch still had his hand over Marvin's mouth to keep him quiet, but he was so lost in pleasure that his tongue wouldn't be able to form the words he needed anyway. Anti's hips sped up, chasing down his orgasm and completely ignoring Marvin's attempts to warn him. But by that time it was already too late.

"I'm close, I'm so cl-"

"What the fuck!?" The overhead light switched on, accompanying the startled screech. The two parted quickly, bustling to pull their pants up and catch their breath.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jack's arms crossed against his chest, nostrils flaring and foot tapping. "Explain yourselves right the fuck now."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvin was already trying to string together a half-assed excuse, one that Jack obviously wasn't buying. And at that point, the entire house was up and hurrying out into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. This was so fucking embarrassing. It was one thing to have someone walk in on them while they're in the throes of passion, but it's another thing to publicly berate them for falling in love.

"What the fuck is going on out here, Jack?" Chase grumbled as he exited his bedroom, his cerulean eyes red and puffy from a mixture of broken sleep and ten dollar weed. He reeked of cheap beer and far too much aftershave, and Jack had a feeling that he was out fucking around with Bing until just recently. Those two don't even try to hide it anymore, and Jack is getting sick and tired of all the secrets and lies that seemed to go on around here without his knowledge.

"I'm waiting on that answer myself, Chase."

"Y'know what, Jack?" Anti spat, feeling the burning of eyes drilling into him and the irritation of a failed orgasm. "I don't feel like we have to tell you shit. You're not our fucking Master. You're just some cunt whose emotions manifested into other beings. You're fucking pathetic." His voice rose with each word, feeling emboldened as Jack's face turned to rage as well.

"Anti, please. Don't do this," Marvin quietly pleaded, gripping onto the trembling arm of the other man. His face fell further when it was ripped from his grasp, and Anti marched onward.

"You might own this house, Jack. But you don't fucking own me. You don't own Marvin. Or Chase or any of us! Your superiority complex is way the fuck out of control. You're not God. Do you think any of us even like you? No, we fucking tolerate you because you're the fucking breadwinner." He finished with a heaving chest and blazing eyes, the glitching growing out of control.

"I like him," Jackie murmured, but it was too late. The damage was done.

Jack let out a slow breath, and the silence between them was almost suffocating. Why couldn't they just sneak away to one of their rooms to fool around? Why did Anti ever think that fucking out in the open with a house full of people was a good idea? That's just it though. Anti doesn't think. He does things just to do them it seemed and shooting off his mouth to the one person that controlled whether or not he had a roof over his head and a warm bed to sleep in was fucking stupid and everyone knew it.

"How long has this been going on behind my back, Anti?" Jack calmly asked, blue eyes fixed on smoldering green.

"Eight months," he said, and Marvin felt like crawling into a hole and dying. His entire love life was put on display for all to see just because his lover couldn't shut the fuck up. "We're in love, and there's not a damn thing you can do to keep us apart. And it's not just us, you know. Chase has been sucking Bing off since before Stacy left his cheating ass. Everyone here is hiding something from you."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, and all eyes were locked on Anti like he was about to face his own execution.

"Get. Out." Jack hissed, fists clenched and shaking with pent-up rage. Everyone in the house had a role that they unintentionally filled. Chase was the jock. Marvin and Henrik were clever and quirky. Robbie and JJ were sweet. Jackie was brave. And normally, Anti was the menacing one. But the way those words slipped from Jack's mouth made Anti look like nothing more than a bratty teenager throwing a tantrum.

"What?" Anti faltered, taking a step back and feeling the unease of fear, an emotion with which he was very unfamiliar.

"I said, get the fuck out of my house! You said no one likes me? Well, guess what, I don't fucking like any of you! You're all leaches. You don't contribute to shit. You're all worthless to me. You use and you use, but you never give anything back, other than fucking lies and treachery. You all can thank Anti for this. Be out by morning. And I don't want to see any of you on this property again."

The group watched silently as he stomped off to his room, slamming the door harshly behind him.

"Way to fuckin' go, Anti. Look, you made Robbie cry," Jackie snapped, cradling the now sobbing man in his arms. Robbie was sensitive to loud noises and heightened emotions and watching Jack go off like that was exacerbating his anxiety, sending him into an episode that Jackie would have to somehow fix.

"That was like, so not cool, dude. You just fucked up hard. Big mood," Chase chided, shaking his head as he stalked off to his room.

"I suppose you're gonna be pissed at me, too?" Anti hissed as he spun to face his lover, a disgusting mixture of fear and loathing sloshing through his veins.

"No, Anti. I'm not pissed. It was partially my fault, too. I just... I just didn't think that Jack would react this poorly. Our love can't be such a bad thing, can it? Did we really do something so wrong?" He felt the hot tears spill from his eyes, pooling up under the mask adorning his face.

"No, we didn't," he whispered as he took Marvin into his arms. "Jack's just a fucking asshole," he shouted over his shoulder, hoping that his counterpart would come back out for a fight. There was no such luck, of course. Jack may be a lot of things, but confrontational wasn't one of them. He was probably just shocked to see Anti and Marvin together, coupled with a few months worth of bottled up emotions and stress, which lead to the meltdown that just transpired. Jack was notorious for putting off his own self-care for others, but this time he just couldn't sweep this under the rug and forget about it.

"What are we going to do, Anti? We have nowhere to go. We'll be out on the fucking street! Do you know how something like that would affect Robbie?!"Marvin exclaimed, looking like he was about ten seconds away from having a panic attack of his own.

"We'll figure something out, baby. But we don't need Jack and I'll be damned if I let something happen to any of you. We're in this together, okay?" He murmured, pulling Marvin impossibly close as he kissed the top of his head. They'd have to start packing soon, but for now, he would just focus on processing this situation so that he could devise a plan if he could.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught their attention. Anti's eyes trailed across the room, landing on Henrik's tired baby blues as he stepped into the house. He'd almost forgotten that the good doctor was working a double down at the clinic, just now arriving home at a quarter to four in the morning. He looked utterly drained, clutching onto his mug of black coffee with a trembling hand. He began to shuffle off towards his bedroom, grumbling something under his breath that most likely wasn't even in English.

"Henrik, wait," Marvin began, pulling away from Anti's embrace for a moment. "Something happened and-,"

"Please, whatever it is can wait until later." 

Henrik dismissively waved his hand, eyes drooping behind the rim of his glasses. Marvin frowned, turning to Anti for guidance as Henrik retreated to the seclusion of his bedroom.

"Fuck, I'll go," Anti murmured with his head down low, but he was stopped as an arm reached out to push on his chest.

His eyes snapped up and landed on Jameson, his thick mustache shaking back and forth quickly. The look in his eye suggested that he'd rather do it, knowing that the good doctor's always had a bit of a soft spot for him. Anti nodded gratefully, stepping back into Marvin's warm embrace as he placed a delicate kiss on his temple.

Jameson padded along quietly, his heart thumping with each step. He knew that he'd have to be the one to tell him, but his emotions were running high too. He was sad, scared, angry... all feelings that he'd rather not deal with.

The soft knocking at the door forced a tired groan from Henrik. Couldn't any of them just let him rest? Didn't they understand he had important work to do?

"Who is it?" He called out with irritation, hoping that whoever it was would just leave him be. Two more sharp raps sounded, and he felt the annoyance slip from his tense muscles.

"Come in, Jay."

The door opened quickly and quietly, shutting back again as the mute stepped in. His smile graced his lips, but not his eyes, and Henrik was immediately alerted to the change in attitude from usually bubbly and sweet, to awkward and nervous.

"Come here, my sweet boy. Tell me all about it."

Jameson didn't even know where he should begin. Perhaps with Marvin and Anti's secret relationship, or Chase's affair with Bing? Did those things really even matter in the grand scheme of things? Perhaps. But it all boiled down to Jack's little meltdown and his decision to alienate himself from his alternates once and for all. 

 _"Well_ ," Jameson began, fingers signing as efficiently as he could. " _Jack is tossing us out. We have until daybreak to clear out our belongings and leave_."

Henrik blinked, unsure if he saw what Jameson was signing correctly or not. His ability to interpret sign language is a bit better than the rest of the egos, but he's still learning. Jameson is still fairly new to their group, and there's only so much you can learn in the course of a few months.

"And why is he doing that?" The doctor inquired, brow raising in confusion. Although, he had a hunch that Anti had something to do with this. 

_"I'm not sure about the details since I came in towards the end of the argument, but Jack is quite upset with Anti and Marvin. I think they were sleeping together for quite some time, and Jack didn't know about it until now."_

Of course, it would come down to an argument between Jack and Anti to force his hand. Jack has been fighting this decision for quite some time, but it appears that Anti and Marvin's indiscretions were the straw that broke the camels back.

" _I'm really scared. Where are we going to go?"_

Henrik visibly deflated, looking at those sorrowful eyes in front of him. He bit at his cheek, racking his brain for possibilities for a home and jobs. His work at the clinic wouldn't be enough to support them all, but surely there had to be something? And that's when he remembered...

"There's this poster on the cork board at work. There's a doctor that's running a sleep study. It's a month-long commitment, but it promises to give a decent payout at the end. Even if the pay is shit, it's a roof over our heads for a while, at least. Would you be interested?"

Jameson thought for a moment, brow furrowing and mustache twitching. It sounded awful to him, but a huge group of men with extremely limited income didn't leave many other opportunities. Besides, a sleep study performed by a qualified doctor might just help them all find some sense of normalcy in their lives. It can't be healthy to live like this, running off of a few hours of broken sleep every couple of days. Jameson's hands began to move once again, reluctantly signing his answer. 

" _Call him. It's our only option."_

"I'm sure it's not our only option, Jay. But I'm familiar with Marcus' work in neurology, and he's quite an accomplished physician. Perhaps he could even take a look at your brain scans. He could give you some insight as to why you cannot speak and may even offer treatment." Henrik suggested, smiling softly. He knew that Jameson's case was just as unique as Robbie's. Somehow during his creation, he ended up with damage to the left hemisphere of his brain, rendering him mute. Robbie was similar, yet different. The Broca's area of his brain sustained some damage that affected how well he was able to speak, but Henrik has been working with him to correct this issue, and despite the stutter he sometimes gets when he's worked up, he's able to speak clearly. His mobility is another issue entirely, but nothing that can't be fixed with a little physical therapy and a can-do attitude.

" _I would like to eventually learn how to speak. Wil is getting better with the sign language, but I'd like to be able to tell him how much he means to me by using my voice. It could be a surprise!"_   He signed, beaming at the imagined reaction his friend would have to hear something like that for the first time.

"Then it's settled. I'll give Marcus a call and see how many spots he has available for the study."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, hello. This is Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestein. We spoke earlier on the phone? I'm here with my comrades for the sleep study?"  He answered into the call box in front of the tall iron gates.

The manor beyond wasn't what any of the men were expecting. Surely any institution that offered a month-long sleep study would be... sterile? This was anything but that. The mansion was massive, made from old, dirty bricks and covered in ivy that reached to the roof. It was lined with beautifully intricate windows, and a few of the men were in love with the old home at first sight.

"Ah, I've been expecting you. Please, come in," the faceless voice beckoned, and in an instant, the squeak of the gates sounded as they opened slowly.

"This place is sort of creepy," Jackie whispered to Robbie, and was answered with a low grunt of agreement.

"D'you think they'll let us sleep in the same bed?" Marvin asked Anti hopefully, the thought of acting like a real couple swimming through his mind like a cool drink of water on a hot day.

The sound of gravel and crunching leaves followed the group across the courtyard and to the heavy wooden doors before them. Just as Henrik raised his fist to knock, the harsh sound of the doors opening filled their ears.

"Welcome, everyone! My name is Doctor Marcus Iplier. But please, call me Marcus," he greeted.

Henrik made a choking sound in the back of his throat once their eyes met, quickly covering it up with a cough as Marcus stepped aside and the group filed in. Once inside, the doors seemed to shut on their own, slowly groaning until they sealed shut with a soft  _click_. Jackie's eyes went wide, his arm wrapping around Robbie's waist and pulling him close. The others seemed to be just as alarmed. Well, everyone but Henrik, who was busy gazing around the interior of Dr. Iplier's lavish home. The fact that there were four other people standing in the foyer practically went unnoticed by every one of them.

"You wanna tell us why the fuck you just locked us in?" Anti barked, arms protectively snaked around Marvin's torso as Chase tried and failed to get the doors to re-open. 

"It's merely a security measure, nothing to worry about at all. The research I'm conducting here is of the utmost importance, and I don't doubt that there are others that would try to steal my research for their own selfish reasons. It's happened before, so I took steps to ensure that it wouldn't happen again." Marcus explained, easing the nerves of a few of them. 

"Steps?" Jackie questioned, keeping his guard up.

"Yes. There's an advanced security system in place that prevents anyone from getting in or out unless they know the code. Only I have it, and that's the way it's going to stay. This was covered in the non-disclosure forms that you all read and signed prior to your acceptance."

"Are you serious?! Nobody reads that shit!" Anti snapped, tightening his hold on Marvin defensively.

"Actually, I read it. It's all there in black and white, Anti. There's no need to become hostile." Henrik interjected, receiving a relieved smile from Marcus as he calmed their fears. 

The lot of them were still unnerved, but Henrik wouldn't lead them into danger. Of everyone that they'd met, he was by far the smartest and most caring, going above and beyond to help any and all whenever he could. They trusted his judgment implicitly.

"If we could get started with the introductions we can move along to the actual research section of your stay. I've randomly assigned each of you a roommate, besides Anti and Marvin. Dr. Schneeplestein stated that the two of you would prefer to be together. I've decided to allow it. You'll be in room 201. Jameson and Wilford, you two will be in room 203. Damien and Jackieboyman, room 205. Bing and Chase, 207. Google and Robbie, room 209. And finally, Henrik, I've assigned you to room 211. I'm sorry that you don't have a partner. But we'll make it work. I've spread the rooms out so that there's no... exterior noise as you're trying to sleep. Also, I prefer to keep each pair together at all times to see how each room affects different people," Marcus told them, looking through his glasses perched at the end of his nose. It was only then that the groups seemed to notice each other.

They shuffled to meet with their pairs. A few were happy with the placement, especially Jameson. He was practically bouncing at the thought of sharing a room with Wilford for an entire month. Google and Robbie shared polite smiles, neither of them really caring either way. Chase was thinking of all of the ways he could pound Bing into the bed, practically hearing his moans already.

But Damien and Jackie were a different story. The two were cut from very different cloths, and the sneer on Damien's face let Jackie know that he was in no mood to make small talk, but then again, neither was he. With a quick adjustment to his mask, he begrudgingly stood next to his roommate, praying that the month would end soon.

"Any questions?" Marcus inquired, but no one spoke up. It all seemed a little odd, maybe even suspicious, but at least they had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies for a bit.

"Great. Dinner is at six in the main dining area. During this time you can check out the house and get to know your partners a bit. I only ask that you do not engage in physical intimacy during your stay. These rooms are for sleep, not sex."

"You'll have no qualms about that from me, Marcus," Damien said, glancing down at Jackie momentarily, who seemed genuinely offended for a moment. But the flash of hurt in his eyes disappeared just as quickly as it came. Although, there were the obvious grumbles that came from Chase and Anti. They'd figure out a way around this bullshit rule one way or another.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to speak with Henrik for a moment before we get started. It's not every day that I get to meet someone as brilliant as him." Marcus remarked, smiling with curious eyes at the German doctor. Henrik felt his heart jump and his cheeks flare up in a blush he wished he could hide, quickly following Marcus as he ushered him towards the office to the right and closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, my quiet little mouse, shall we go and take a look around our boudoir? We'll be there for an entire month, we may as well get comfortable, hmm?" Wilford smiled brightly and held his hand out to a furious blushing Jameson. He took it eagerly and followed him up the stairs and to their room.

" _Well, it's not as great as I thought it would be. Reminds me of a mixture between a shabby hotel and a hospital room."_

Jameson frowned as he looked around the small room. Two beds, a dresser, two end stands and a foot length mirror were all that decorated the room. The drab pea green walls were almost nauseating, and if it weren't for Wilford sharing this space, he'd definitely be bowing out of the contract. Money be damned.

"Hmm, yes indeed. I much prefer Mark's home to... this," he wrinkled his nose as he looked around. "But, I'm happy to spend time with some of my dear friends, especially you, Jameson. Which bed would you like for your own?"

Jameson's mustache twitched as he looked back and forth between the two, deciding to take the least comfortable looking one. If for no other reason, maybe Wil would feel sorry for him as a spring punctured his spine and offer him a place next to him. One could only hope.

They had been close for almost a year, and every now and again Jameson would catch these little glances from Wil. He'd be lying if he said they didn't lead him on in some way or another. His feelings for Wil have always been rather strong, but so far he's been too afraid to admit how smitten he actually is over the exuberant man. Wil was the first person that showed him any interest when he first came to be, even going so far as to start learning sign language so that they could communicate. Wil made no effort to conceal how much he adored his dapper friend, but yet again, romance was not apart of their daily interactions, no matter how much Jameson wished it to be so. He just hoped that one day he'd be brave enough to express his true feelings for Wil, and if Dr. Iplier could assist him with that in some way then he'd be eternally grateful. How amazing would that be for Jameson's first words to be a declaration of love for Wil?

In another room just down the hall, Robbie and Google were settling in as well.

"I suggest that you take the more comfortable bed. My sensors indicate that you have several errors in your DNA, and will require much softer bedding than I will. I can be shut off at the end of the night. There's no need for me to get comfortable," Google's monotoned voice rang out.

"I... d-don't... want to... put you out..." Robbie slowly replied, and Google nodded.

"I am a machine, you do not have to worry about me. I can tell that although your motor functions may be lacking, your limbic system is in full working order. I will be okay, thank you for your concern for my functionality. I will take this bed. If you need extra padding, please take my blankets. I do not get cold."

Robbie smiled and nodded, thankful that he was paired with Google. It seemed that he could never warm his freezing skin, and extra blankets were just what he needed. He'd met Google only a handful of times previously, but he was looking forward to getting closer to him, surprised that even though he was technically artificial intelligence, he was so sweet.

But, of course, there was one pair in particular that was bound to bump heads on almost everything. From the moment they were paired up, Damien and Jackie were practically livid over it. To spend an entire month with someone so polar opposite was basically torture, and Jackie was about two seconds from decking Damien in the jaw once they were finally alone in their shared room.

It didn't take much for a fight to break out between them, and it just so happened to be over the simplest thing. Damien himself. Jackie couldn't turn off those warning bells inside his head that screamed for him to lay down the law with Damien right from the get-go, and once he opened his mouth, the accusations just came flying out. Damien was malicious after all.

“This is my side. Keep your shit over there. Don’t cross the middle, and I won’t, either.” Jackie was firm in his decisions, crossing his arms over his chest and daring the taller man to start an argument, which he most assuredly did.

“You’re pathetic. You look like a child wearing his father’s clothing. You’re not intimidating, boy. And I sure as hell won’t be taking any orders from you. You’d do well to remember that, and stay the fuck out of my way,” he growled, teeth bared and aura distorting his perfect image.

“Why are you even here,  _Darkiplier?_ “ Jackie shot back, knowing that using his given name was the easiest way to get under his blue and red skin. “No one asked you to come. Did good ole Marky get tired of you and throw you out?”

“Funny you should mention that, it sounds an awful lot like what happened with Jack, doesn’t it? You’re a hypocritical little prick, and I’m warning you now, I won’t stand for your attitude. You’d be wise to sit in the corner and shut your mouth  _like a good little boy_.”

"Try and make me, asshole!"

Jackie's fist connected with Damien's cheek before he even knew he was moving, but unfortunately for him, it did little to no damage to the demon. Damien's aura flared, cracking his shell for a split second before composing himself once again. Those crimson eyes snapped towards Jackie's confused baby blues, and the growl that ripped from Damien's throat should have scared the ever-living shit out of him. But Jackie was far too overconfident in his abilities to take on someone as powerful as Damien, and with a grunt, he pulled his fist back with every intention of hitting him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsewhere, Marvin and Anti were completely disregarding the "no sex" rule. No one should expect two people that were as crazy for each other as the two of them to abstain when they were given their own room.

It seemed that as soon as Marvin had quietly shut the door behind them, he was pinned against it with strong arms holding him in place and lips taking away his ability to speak. Not that he was complaining, of course. He melted into the touch as soon as it was felt, loving the fact that their relationship was out in the open. Anti was _his_ and he wanted everyone to know that he was off limits.

"Think you can be quiet, baby?" Anti murmured against his ear, licking the shell as he spoke.

Marvin shivered in response, pulling the other even closer. He wanted to feel his heat all over his exposed skin, nearly aching in anticipation of his lover being able to finally stay in the same room. Being so close to Anti nearly made him dizzy, and he prayed that the month would never end.

Anti's lips felt so good against his skin, and Marvin mewled as the demon slipped his tongue into his mouth

He was quickly melting into Anti's touch, pushing everything else into the back of his mind as he relaxed against the door. He could faintly hear what sounded like yelling and maybe something breaking down the hall, but he quickly tuned it out, thinking that maybe Chase and Bing had the same idea that they had. Those two were absolutely crazy about each other, and Marvin had no clue why Chase hadn't made things official with Bing yet. 

The sorcerer slid down to the floor, taking Anti with him as things became a little more heated. Marvin was on his back, legs spread with Anti trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. There was no way in hell that he would be able to keep himself quiet. Not when Anti's mouth was trailing lower, hitting every sensitive spot he had while he slowly undressed Marvin. Someone was bound to hear them, but that wouldn't be the only proof they had to their little moment of passion. The hidden camera in the corner of their room was capturing every heated moment of it, feeding it directly to the monitors in Dr.Iplier's office. 

It'd been so long since the doctor had had a moment alone, and seeing the action on the screen before him had his heart racing and his palms sweating. His meeting with Dr. Schneeplestein had come and gone, so he decided... why not?

His pants were around his knees in a flash, and the way the scene played out in front of him, so erotically, he was moaning in no time. His wrist flicked with precision, matched in time with Anti's thrusts into Marvin. Maybe he wouldn't enforce the 'no sex rule' after all. Not if he was supplied quality content like this over the next month.

The soft knock at the door behind him sent him scrambling to cover his shame, but the sly smile of the other man and the shake of his head led him to relax just the slightest bit.

"Oh, Doctor. Let me help you with that."

He didn't wait for a reply, instead, he dropped to his knees and licked his lips, taking Marcus' cock into his hand and working it just the right way.

"Just watch me. Or the screen. Your choice. They can get pretty wild," he grinned and wrapped his mouth around the firmness.

Marcus closed his eyes, relaxing as the other man opened his throat to take him as deep as he could. The sensation was enough to pull a groan from the doctor's mouth as he watched the couple on the monitor. This was wrong and unethical in every way, but damn it felt good. Receiving head from one of his patients would cost him his medical license, among other things, if word got out. Thankfully, he knew this man well enough to consider the risk. He could keep his mouth shut when it wasn't busy sucking his cock, and Marcus sighed as Anti rolled his hips into Marvin. The moan that ripped from the sorcerer's mouth was probably loud enough to startle the other patients, but there was no way in hell that he was going to stop them now. They were just getting to the good part after all.

The warm mouth that engulfed the doctor's cock tightened, creating a slight pull as the man bobbed his head, matching the wet smacking sound that rang through the speakers. Fuck, this was nice. A little unorthodox, but nice. 

Marcus hissed at the feeling of teeth grazing his shaft, his fingers digging into the arms of his computer chair.

"F-fuck, baby," Marvin's broken voice rasped, his arms tightly wrapped around Anti's back as the demon angled his thrusts up, grazing his prostate. "You're gonna make me come."

Marcus bit his lip, thrusting his hips up into the man's willing mouth.

“F-fuck baby, you’re gonna make me come,” he mocked, chuckling, and the vibration around his cock let him know that the other man was laughing along side of him. The added sensation sent his toes curling and his eyes rolling back. With a few more quick twists of the tongue, he was unraveling, and the evidence was quickly swallowed with an audible gulp.

“That was amazing, thank you. You’re truly talented,” the words were soft and sincere, his thumb running along the other man’s pink-tinted cheek.

“I’m glad you thought so, I was a bit out of practice,” he told him, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

“No, no. It was perfect. But listen, I’ve got some work to finish up here, and you should head back to your room. Dinner’ll be served soon, I hope you join us. And please, be discreet when you leave.”

"Of course, Doctor. This is our little secret." He said, grinning as he rose to his feet. His hips swayed as he left the room, and Marcus licked his lips at the sight. His eyes were drawn back towards the monitor, where the couple was just finishing up. Loud moans and muttered praises spilled out through the speakers, and Marcus sighed as he switched off the sound. He'd had enough voyeurism for the evening. With a click of a button, the other cameras were up and running, showing him each pairing simultaneously. Marcus leaned in towards the monitor, adjusting his glasses and pulling up his pants. Everyone seemed to be settling in well. But his mouth dropped open when his gaze shifted to the pair in room 205.

"Shit!"


	7. Chapter 7

To say that dinner was tense would be the understatement of the year. Damien and Jackie sat across from each other in hopes that the distance would force them to keep their hands off of each other. The nasty glances they shot at each other was enough to make the other men wince and avoid eye contact.

"Well, I, for one, am pretty fuckin' impressed with Jackie. That's a decent shiner you laid on him, kid. Proud of you," Anti wasn't normally one for handing out compliments, but when it came to someone laying down a beat down... he'd make an exception.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, I'll do it again," Jackie sneered, looking directly into the brown eyes across the table.

"You had one decent shot, you arrogant little cunt!" Damien snapped, bringing his fist down on the table with a harsh bang, rattling the dinnerware. It startled most of the guests, except for Jackie, who was completely unphased by the demon's little outburst. The color was beginning to fade from the chair Damien was sitting on, his aura leeching the pigment out of the surrounding environment as his rage grew in intensity. Damien was beyond angry, and anyone that knew him at all could testify that the demon wasn't someone you wanted to poke and prod, lest you end up in pieces on the floor.

Jameson reeled back from the table as Damien's aura crept a little closer to him. His panicked blue eyes shot to Wilford, who was clearly enjoying their little spat from his spot next to the mute. 

"Holy shit, look at the cojones on this boy! Beat to shit and still can't learn how to shut his damn mouth."

"He's not beat to shit," Marvin snapped, eyes cast in a fiery blaze towards Wilford.

"Are you blind, you ignorant twat? Look at him! His face is practically split in half," he chuckled back.

"Your face'll be split in half next if you speak to him that way again, you candy-coated cock sucker," Anti yelled, jumping to his feet and pushing the chair back.

"In my medical opinion, it does look like Damien won that round," Marcus chimed in, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Your medical doctorate must be from some online, classless school in South America if you think so," Henrik told him. Maybe he wasn't as esteemed as he'd once thought? He clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Jackie held his own.

"His doctorate is from Nicaragua. You'd think you'd do a bit of research before staying somewhere for a month," Google mumbled under his breath with raised eyebrows and an overly exaggerated role of his eyes.

"Oh, shut up you overused asshole. Google plus will never be a thing. There's already Facebook. And whatever happened to Google Glass? Just another one of your failures," Bing shot, finally joining the conversation.

"Google plus may have been a failure. But Bing is a failure all around. You couldn't get a decent top result if it punched you as hard as Damien hit Jackie," he replied, the anger welling up and overheating his system.

The arguing and insults continued, spiraling out of control as each group defended their own. Until Jackie turned to spit venom at Anti.

"Let's not forget that this entire situation is Anti's fucking fault! You couldn't keep your dick out of Marvin's ass and now we're stuck here with this quack of a doctor and his band of reject patients for a fucking month!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Anti shot back, harshly shoving the vigilante as he bared his teeth. "No one told you to pick a fucking fight with a guy twice your size! You deserved to have your ass handed to you!"

"You're one God damn word away from a broken jaw, Anti. Fucking try me!"

At this point, Wilford was beside himself, laughing so hard he nearly fell over in his chair. Chase and Bing were fighting, Jameson and Robbie were on the verge of having an anxiety attack, Anti and Jackie were two seconds away from killing each other, the doctors were arguing, and Marvin was trying to jump over the table to get to Google. It was a catastrophe in every sense of the word, but it all came to a screeching halt when Robbie stood up and screamed.

"S-stop it! Please, j-just stop!" He sobbed, and the room became deathly quiet as the boy shook and wept. 

“Robbie, I’m sorry. It’ll be alright,” Anti whispered soothingly as he quickly switched from angry to disappointed in himself. He’d always had a soft spot for the lavender-haired boy, his sweetness was beyond compare. He hugged him tightly, hoping the pressure would settle his nerves and make him feel at least a little better.

“Yes, Robbie. My sensors indicate that you’re too stressed. Would you like me to play some music? I have an unlimited amount in my database...” Google felt as bad as a machine was capable. He didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, well, anyone that didn’t deserve it.

“Robbie, we’re a family, and sometimes families fight. That’s all. At the end of the day we can all agree that we love each other regardless,” Henrik murmured, hoping that the other men would back him up and agree. Relief flooded through him as various heads nodded around them, and Robbie sniffled to stop his crying.

Quiet apologies were murmured across the dinner table, and Marcus sighed as the threat of an all-out brawl was avoided. He'd have to find a way to thank that sickly looking boy with the pastel hair for this.

It seemed that tempers had cooled for the time being, and the groups were turning their attention towards good food and light conversation. Well, everyone except for Jackie, who was scowling at Damien from across the table. The argument was over for everyone else, but the vigilante was still fuming over what happened in their shared bedroom.

He'd have words with that stuck-up asshole once they were alone, and this time only one of them would be walking out of that bedroom by the time the sun came up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, gentleman," Marcus called for attention as he wiped the last of his after-dinner coffee from his lips, "You have a bit of free time before lights out, but again I'd like to request that you stick with your assigned partners. I trust that it won't be too much to ask that you remain civil..." He glanced towards the two that still held hateful scowls, hoping they'd get the message. "And I'm also reminding you that abstinence should be practiced while here," another lingering gaze landed on Anti and Marvin, with a smirk glazing over Anti's lips and a pink tint staining Marvin's cheeks.

"There's a billiards room in the east wing if any of you feel like playing. The kitchen is open if you'd like anything else. The restroom, with showers, are just down the hall from your rooms. Beyond that, any place that's off-limits will have a restricted sign that lets you know. I have some work to do... so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you all in the morning."

The group stayed at the table for a bit longer, chatting about this and that before they all eventually scattered to the four winds. Chase and Bing headed towards the east wing to shoot a little pool before calling it a night, while Robbie and Jameson decided to get a head start on the sleep portion of the research study. The arguing that took place at dinner was enough to wear them all out, and even though the tension was still there, the house was surprisingly calm.

Anti and Marvin were quick to occupy the showers, and everyone already knew that the halls would soon be filled with Marvin's loud mewls and the strong scent of sex. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other if they tried, and that was part of the reason they were stuck here for an entire month.

By the time Marcus called for lights out, it was half past midnight and most of the participants were already snug in their beds. The sound of rain dancing across the windows filled the rooms, accompanied by the loud percussion of thunder and bright flashes of lightning that split the darkened sky. To some it was soothing, easing them into a deep sleep. But for someone like Robbie, who was afraid of loud noises, it was enough to yank him out of what little sleep he had.

He shifted around uncomfortably, shaking and teeth chattering. The distant roll of thunder made him squish his eyes so tight that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to open them again.

"Are you okay, Robbie?" The mechanical voice from the other side of the room asked, and if Robbie didn't know better, he'd swear that there was real concern in it.

"I-I don't like storms," he told him meekly, making a little squeak when another clap of thunder sounded just overhead.

"I could tell. Can I help you? Perhaps I could play the music previously offered? I offer quite a few comforting functions. I could hold you and turn on my vibrations? When I still lived with Mark, he found it quite comforting."

Robbie giggled at the thought. He'd only met Mark once or twice, but the thought of him swaddled like a baby and vibrated to sleep was silly to him.

But would it be so bad to be held? Not for the different sensation, just to feel like he wasn't so alone. Maybe he had a warmer under his skin and he could finally not shiver himself to sleep? It was worth a shot. Google was nice and Robbie liked him, what's the worst that could happen?

"A-alright. I s-suppose we could t-try." Robbie hopefully stammered, scooting over in bed to let Google in. There wasn't much room, but once Robbie slid into the android's lap it was pretty cozy. He half expected to feel cold steel and artificial skin that reminded him of rubber, but Google was surprisingly soft and squishy, and even his skin was velvety and smooth. He was warm too, and Robbie sighed as Google wrapped his arms around him. He smelled like a strange cross between new car and aftershave, and Robbie didn't know what to make of it.

A loud crack of thunder ripped through the room, and Robbie yelped as he buried himself into Google's chest, trying his best to focus on the whirring of his processor rather than the frightening storm outside. Google hushed him, gently carding his fingers through his hair.

"There's no need to worry, Robbie. Everything will be alright." He soothed, and his body began to shake as the vibrations kicked on.

Every square inch of Robbie's body felt like it was being gently massaged, and the sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was definitely... nice... but in what capacity? He was relaxed, maybe a bit _too_ relaxed given the circumstances.

"My sensors are indicating that your heart rate has spiked. Am I making you uncomfortable?" The mechanical voice asked, but Robbie was quick to shake his head.

"No, no. Nope. It's, um, it's s-something. I guess I'm just s-surprised at all of y-your... features. You're c-capable of a lot, huh?"

"I am. Would you like to learn more about my features? I can show you. I'm programmed with many surprising talents."

Robbie hesitated for a second. The vibration was quite nice, but his body was beginning to feel...strange. He couldn't really describe it since he's never experienced something like this, but the way Google's warm synthetic skin felt pressed against his own was kind of exciting. His small body was thrumming with heated tingles, and his belly was knotted with a nervous fluttering that reminded him of a butterfly flapping its wings. Could Google see all of this with his sensors? The thought caused a blush to spread across his ghostly cheeks, and he moved to hide his face from Google's line of sight.

"I-I suppose I a-am a little c-curious," Robbie admitted, his voice muffled by the cotton fabric of the android's shirt. "What else c-can you do?" 


End file.
